nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Union of Democratic Planets
Interstellar Technates The Interstellar Technates (abbreviated as the IT) is to become the new name for the Union of Democratic Planets. The name is in reference to the , which will also become the basis for a new form of government to go along with this change. Organization As its name would suggest, this new government consists of several technates which are interstellar (among the stars). A technate refers to an area (or, in this case, volume) which possesses enough personnel and resources to become autarkic. In the case of the IT, a technate is sufficient enough to produce and use the power outputs similar to those of the stars (equivalent to a ). The technates also correspond to the former interstellar nations which existed prior to their consolidation as a single government. Because of these requirements, there are only a few technates within the IT. But all in all, they aren't actually governments but rather unified areas. In practice, the planets have more sovereignty. There currently exists five categories of planets within the IT: * (or Homeworlds) are the centers of a specific sentient species. An example would be Dazbog. * Colonial Worlds are worlds where colonization has taken place by another species foreign to that planet. An example would be New Dazbog. * Outpost Worlds (or Base Worlds) are essentially similar to Colonial Worlds, but are not inhabited by a permanent population and are designed for a specific purpose (resource extraction, security, etc.). Most of these bases are on s and s, though some on larger bodies (such as inhospitable planets). * Sanctuary Worlds (or Protected Worlds) are planets which are closed off for some reason or another. Most of these planets are off limits to protect their ecosystems from interference (such as developing species), while some are done so for miscellaneous reasons (penal planets, garbage planets, etc.). (as well as the entire ) would be within this category. * Uninhabited Worlds are exactly what you'd expect, referring to worlds which are dead or devoid of life. This category makes up the majority of bodies within the IT. Some of these bodies may be transformed into something else if needed, but most will remain uninhabited (but under IT protection). Government Due to its vast size and multitude of cultures, all of the planets within the IT are allowed to form their own governments and laws which correspond only to said planet. This means that almost every planet is completely unique, with governments ranging from to (and everything in between) is existing within the IT. Virtually everything is done on the planet-level, with the only stipulation for joining the IT being that any laws are subordinate to the unified government. The entire government of the IT consists only of a , which collectively does everything. There doesn't exist a singular leader of the IT, rather a collective voice. This legislative body is , meaning it's comprised of three chambers. Each chamber is entitled to specific duties, while major issues must require a majority from all three chambers. Each chamber is structured and appointed differently. The three chambers are: * Council of Planets — Takes into account the many member planets within the IT. Each planetary category sends a specific number of representatives to the chamber (core worlds sending the most, colonial and outpost worlds sending fewer, and sanctuary and uninhabited worlds sending none). Since each planet is entitled to their own form of government, it is each planet that sets the rules on how and who these deputies are chosen. Compared with the other two, this chamber is the weakest. * Council of Species — Takes into account all the member sentient species within the IT. Each species is entitled to (anywhere between 3 and 9) representatives. Only the smartest individuals from said species can become representatives if they so choose. If a member planet, Earth could send someone like to represent them. * Council of Technates — Takes into account all the technates and give them representation based on their total population and productivity. Only those with technical skills can become representatives. Member Species * Denzlons — A species with a society centered around law and protocol. * "Horologiians" — An / -like species with a society based around consumption (capitalism, imperialism, wealth). Possibly covered in feathers? * Yadderevoes — A plant species with a communist-like society (believing in collectivization as a means of protecting individuality). * Zhukobs — An -like species with a society based around . Formation (WIP) The IT was established following the end of a "Great War." At the time, the Yadderevoes and the Denzlons were merely regional hegemonies, while the "Horologiians" controlled a vast empire. During this time, the Zhukobs began to expand their own influence, and in the process invaded worlds and destroyed cultures. Once this began to effect worlds directly controlled by the Yadderevoes and Denzlons, war broke out. Though the conflict never grew to include the "Horologiians" directly, they remained neutral until they agreed to back the Yadderevoes and Denzlons. Among the goals of the IT were to prevent such a war from happening again and to protect all life from harm. Eblis' Backyard (Just for Fun) While I no longer have his species as a canonical part of my universe, I still love the idea of having Strega's alien species having some part in this universe (if at least headcanonical). It is stated that Eblis' species hails from "somewhere near " (a star which may have a planet). I've recently come across the star , which seems like an interesting place for a civilization. The star is a solar analog about 12 light-years from Aldebaran (making this star extremely bright in the sky), or approximately 66.6 light-years from the Sun (rather telling). This star has also been confirmed to have a planet, which is a Saturn-sized body with an elliptical orbit.http://www.allplanets.ru/star.php?star=HD%2024496%20A "Eblis' Planet" will be an Earth-sized world orbiting within this system's habitable zone. Because the Saturn-sized planet is close by, any habitable world will be gravitationally effected. This more likely means that said planet would also have an elliptical orbit, which could greatly effect the seasons (more so than on Earth). Also due to the nearby larger planet, I'd also suspect that asteroids and comets may be flung into the region, which may help to feed a detailed ring system around this habitable planet. * Sirius as seen from Earth/Sol = −1.47 * Aldebaran as seen from HD 24496 = -2.94 (similar to Venus as seen from Earth)